Nowhere Man
"Nowhere Man" is the 59th episode of Haven and the seventh episode of Season 5. Synopsis A paranormal trouble tears Audrey and Nathan apart just after they were reunited. Plot On the Cape Rouge. several hours after the split between Audrey and Mara, Duke goes through his family journal but finds nothing referring to a Trouble that can split a person into two. He wonders if his Trouble might have further mutated, changing the reincarnation Trouble they hoped to use. Audreysuggests that they and Mara over to the Guard, but Nathan points out that Dwight has left town and that they don't know if the Guard will obey his orders. He also notes that Audrey might be connected to Mara, the same way that she was to William, and if the Guard hurts or kills Mara then it could affect Audrey as well. Duke agrees to keep Mara's location in the ship's hold a secret until Dwight returns, and Audrey says that she just wants to be herself. Once Audrey goes to take a shower, Duke checks on Mara, and she demands to speak to Audrey. He refuses, saying that she's only alive because of her potential connection to Audrey. When he demands an explanation, Mara refuses to say anything unless he lets her see the journal. Duke realizes that Mara wants it because she isn't immune to the Duke's Trouble, and hopes to find out what she's up again. When it's clear Mara won't confirm if she's connected to Audrey, Duke takes out a pair of pliers and threatens to cut off one of her toes, and see if Audrey loses a toe. Mara calls his bluff, knowing that he won't take the chance of hurting Audrey, and warns him that he and the others are in over their heads. Nathan and Audrey go back to Audrey's apartment and make love, and Haven PD call to tell Nathan that there have been three new Trouble-related deaths. He wants to stay but Audrey reminds him that they deal with solving Troubles. Nathan assures Audrey that he's spread the word that Mara is gone for good, but Audrey figures that solving a Trouble would be the best way to assure everyone that she's back. She realizes that something is wrong and Nathan admits that he's concerned for her now that he knows she is no longer immune to the Troubles. When Audrey wonders how he knows, Nathan says that he can't feel her anymore, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to scare her. Audrey figures that she's normal now but she still has a job to do. When they arrive, the widow glares at Audrey and figures that she's still Mara and responsible for her husband's death. Rebecca leads the widow away but tells Nathan that she's only trusting Audrey because of Dwight's orders. The officer tells them that there's no sign of the victim's body, and shows them a man's shadow on the wall. According to the widow, her husband had just come home from the farmer's market when there was a burst of light and he disappeared. Nathan notes that the shadow looks similar to the blast shadows caused by atomic explosions, and Rebecca says that the other two victims died under the same circumstances. They had attended the farmer's market as well. After Rebecca leaves, Nathan suggests that Audrey stay out of the case because of the town's mistrust of her, and she reluctantly agrees. At the town square, Nathan notices a man lurking around and confronts him. The man, Reggie, identifies himself as a Guardsman and tells Nathan that he's protecting the townspeople from anything, including Mara. Nathan asks if Reggie was near where the three people died, and the Guardsmen takes offense at the insinuation. He insists that someone is going to make Audrey pay for what she did as Mara and leaves. Back at the station, Nathan is checking the missing person files and calls to tell Audrey that other people have disappeared under similar circumstances. There's a flash of light and Nathan disappears, leaving nothing but a shadow behind. However, he realizes that he's still there, but intangible. Audrey can't hear him on the phone, and when Rebecca comes in with more files, she walks right through him without realizing that he's there. The officer sees the shadow and calls in Audrey and Duke, and Audrey admits to Duke that she isn't immune to the Troubles anymore. As Audrey examines the missing person files, Duke goes to his ship to check the journal. Before he can leave, Audrey asks him to get the Guardsmen off the back because she's noticed that they're following her. Once they're alone, Nathan tries to talk to Audrey without success because of her lack of immunity. As she goes through the files, she sees the market flyer that Nathan brought back. Duke finds Mitchell and several other Guardsmen lurking outside and orders them to leave Audrey alone. They refuse, sure that Audrey is still Mara, and Duke assures them that they'll never see Mara again. The smuggler points out that if they stop bothering Audrey, she can prove who she really is by solving the current Trouble and everyone wins. Mitchell reluctantly agrees but after Duke leaves, an invisible Nathan hears Mitchell tell the other Guardsmen that when Audrey eventually slips up, they'll kill her. As Nathan walks down the streets, be bumps into one man, Glen Andros. Glen insists that they're ghost because they're dead, and that he passed away in a car crash. The man believes that they're in purgatory and warns Nathan that some of the other ghosts are violent. Nathan persists and Glen advises him to go to the cemetery if he wants answers. At the farmer's market, Audrey asks an employee to get all of the names of the attendees from the raffle tickets and then notices a woman taking photos. She asks the woman to show her the footage, and they see Nathan talking to Reggie. The woman confirms that Reggie was lurking around the market all day staring at people, and tells Audrey that she'll send her the photos. At the cemetery, Nathan finds an elderly woman crying at her own grave. She begs Nathan to help her and another "ghost," Morgan Gardener, comes over and comforts her. He then tells Nathan that he's been a ghost for two years since he died, and that most of the ghosts have moved on which is why there are so few of them despite all of the deaths in Haven. Morgan says that he was dying of cancer and went out for a swim so he could pass away on his own terms. He claims that he isn't wearing a bathing suit because the ghosts appear as they primarily saw themselves in life. Nathan isn't convinced and Morgan says that they have to let go of the living so they can move on. Remembering back to when the dead came back, Nathan figures that Duke can use the ability of the Troubled man he killed to speak with him. At the Cape Rouge, Nathan finds Duke drinking when he can't find a solution to the disappearances. He throws the journal on the floor and then goes to the hold and tells Mara what happened. She refuses to explain anything about the new Trouble and Duke leaves. When Nathan calls her a bitch, Mara says that knows he's there. He demands to know who is responsible and tries to grab her, only to discover that he's intangible to her. Duke hears Mara talking and comes back, and she claims that she was talking to herself. Once Duke leaves, Nathan tells Mara that he'll find a way to talk to Audrey and escape limbo. Duke calls Audrey as she follows Reggie, and tells her that Mara is still refusing to talk. She admits that she's following Reggie, figuring that he's the guilty party, and that she's going to use herself as bait. Audrey lets Reggie and Mitchell see her and then ducks into an alleyway. The two men split up to find her and Audrey ambushes Reggie and orders him down on his knees. Back at the cemetery, Nathan tells Morgan and Glen that someone's Trouble is responsible for their situation. They don't believe him, but Nathan points out that no one ever found their bodies. He figures that he can find a way for them to return to the real world, but Morgan accuses him of trying to spread false hope. Despite that, they agree to help Nathan by talking to the other ghosts and finding out if there was a pattern to their disappearances. Morgan wonders what they're going to do once they figure out who is responsible, and Nathan says that he'll need Audrey's help. Reggie insists that the Trouble isn't here, and that he's dedicated to protecting Haven from people like Audrey. Mitchell comes running up and sees Reggie disappear in a flash of light. The Guardsman figures that Audrey is responsible and holds her attention long enough for another Guardsman to knock her unconscious. Nathan arrives just in time to see the Guardsmen take Audrey away in a freight company van. Nathan goes to the company outside of town and arrives just as Duke calls Audrey. Mitchell answers it and tells him that the deal is off because Audrey killed Reggie. Once he breaks the phone, Audrey asks them what they want. Mitchell says that he wants "Mara" to alter the Troubles like she did with Jody, but to do it safely. She insists that she isn't Mara and can't do it, but Mitchell gives her time to think it over. Once he leaves, Nathan realizes that there is someone who can rescue Audrey. Back at the ship, Nathan tells Mara what happened and warns her that if the Guard kills Audrey then Mara could die as well. Mara doesn't care, and Duke comes in to tell her what's happened. He's willing to trade Mara for Audrey, figuring that at least he has a chance of saving Audrey's life if he gets her back. Duke starts to unchain her, and Nathan provokes Mara into talking to him, letting Duke know that he's there. Duke thinks that it's another trick but Nathan describes Duke's drinking and throwing the journal earlier, convincing him that Mara is telling the truth. However, Mara still refuses to cooperate. At the freight company, Mitchell unties Audrey and explains that she's to fix Bishop, a man with the Trouble to dissolve anything he touches. They figure that since Mara is immune to the Troubles, she can touch Bishop and touch her. Audrey knows better and tells them to stop, but Bishop reaches for her and Duke breaks in using the information that Nathan relayed to him through Mara. Audrey grabs Bishop's sleeve and uses his touch to dissolve the chair she's tied to. However, she tells Duke to let the Guardsmen go, insisting that she'll prove that she's really Audrey. When Mitchell threatens to come after her anyway, Duke bluffs and says that he can now control his Troubles, and will kill them if they come after Audrey. When he returns to the ship, Duke feeds Mara and says that they're keeping her until they can determine if she's connected to Audrey. Exasperated, Mara cuts her own wrist on the handcuffs and tells Duke to call Audrey and confirm that she's unharmed. However, she points out that they still need to keep her alive to talk to Nathan. Duke goes outside and calls Audrey, confirming that she's unharmed. At the apartment, Audrey talks to Nathan, figuring that he's there with her. She wonders who she is now that she is not connected to Mara, and says that Nathan saved her. However, she's worried that she can't save him. Nathan, unseen and unheard, says that his new friends will help him come back. He goes to the cemetery but finds Glen dead on the ground, stabbed to the death. Written on Glen's tombstone are the words, "Even ghosts can die." Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Mara *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Dylan Taylor as Reggie * Lara Jean Chorostecki as Amy Potter * Paul Braunstein as Mitchell * Dylan Trowbridge as Glenn Andros * Chris Masterson as Morgan Gardener Cast * Ray Brimicombe as Bishop * Simon-Paul Mutuyimana as Employee * Ambyr Dunn as Widow * Sara Campbell as Crying Woman * Kirsty Hinchcliffe as Rebecca Rafferty Featured Music *"Ragtime Annie" by Duane Andrews Quotes *'Nathan': Or maybe you used one you don't know about. I can't imagine a family of serial killers kept perfect records, no offense. Duke: No offense. *'Nathan': Why—why can't I touch you? Mara: So many questions. You better stop. You might hurt yourself, detective. *'Duke': I'm just going to take one of your toes. Mara: What? Duke: Yeah your toe. You see if you and Audrey really are connected, well then she'll lose one of hers too and we'll know right. Mara: What is with you boys and feet? No, you're bluffing Duke: And you are stalling. I don't know what the big deal if its just the toe you won't even miss it. *'Duke': Wow. Now if I throw a party I wouldn't invite you and that what hurts my feelings. Notes * Chris Masterson is the brother of season four guest star Danny Masterson who played Darkside Seekers cameraman Anderson Harris in "Shot in the Dark". * In the opening credits, Lara Jean Chorostecki is credited as Laura Jean Chorostecki. * The beginning of this episode picks up several hours after the events of the two part episode "The Old Switcheroo". * "Nowhere Man" also takes place on the same day as "Exposure". Links Summary from tv.com Category:Season 5